ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Valon Vance
Valon Vance is an agent in the Department of Floaters. He is written by Voyd. Agent Profile Appearance Valon is one of the tallest human agents in the PPC, standing six and a half feet tall. He has blue eyes, short brown hair and a reddish mustache that he keeps neatly trimmed. His height does tend to give him problems with low ceilings. He looks generally unhealthy, with pallid skin, mildly sunken eyes and a skeletal frame. His outfit usually consists of jeans, a black vest, and one of the many Game of Thrones or band t-shirts that he's made. Personality Valon is chaotic and mercurial, with unpredictable and almost alien thought processes that tend to confuse anyone trying to keep up with him. He does have some constants, however. *Valon loves cute things, which to him includes minis. *He's uncomfortable around women he considers attractive. While heterosexual, he’s rather ashamed of having a sexual identity. He tries to pretend to be asexual, though he doesn’t usually succeed. *He’s terrified of meeting Luxury, for the reasons detailed above. *He is utterly enraged by poorly handled trivialization, especially that of suicide. *He has near-encyclopedic knowledge of a wide variety of subjects and continua, and passing knowledge of a great deal more. *Valon is a very musical individual. He has a good voice and indiscriminate taste, and tends to sing the first song that springs to mind. How this is received varies with both the song and the audience. He's most coherent when performing. Skills Valon has made it his goal to learn at least one new trick from every continuum he visits. Besides this, he’s a passable chef, a giftedly bad comedian, and an absolute master of his voice. He’s a good singer, a natural mimic, and an aspiring linguist. He’s also mildly colorblind, often confusing browns and greens, and he’s immune to the eye-searing effects of urple (but ONLY urple; other Suvian colors still hurt him). However, despite his best efforts, Valon is not all-capable. He can’t stand children (the Nursery is torture for him), he’s a poor fighter (his only knowledge of swordplay is “stick them with the pointy end” and his aim is horrendous), he has low stamina and tires easily, and while he enjoys speaking, he doesn’t know when it’s a good idea to stop. Agent History Several years prior to joining the PPC, Valon was a depressed individual seriously considering suicide. While this attitude faded in time, the experience still has an impact on him, as his hatred of trivialized suicide stems from it. He joined the PPC after falling into a plothole, like most agents. Mission Reports * "Kinky like STABBING YOU IN THE FACE" (Bionicle), with Magdalen Blackwell (DF) ** Valon's first mission, whether he likes it or not. Maggie ropes him into a Bionicle badfic. * "New Lodgings" ** Valon moves into RC 211, struggles to get his console to shut up, and recoils in horror at the prospect of having to do a Suefic alone. * "What's Going On!?" ** Valon meets Kala. Confusion ensues. * "I Scream for Minis" ** Valon gets stung, adopts the first known Monster Musume mini, and realizes that his job is just about to start. Partnered with Kala Jeng * "Of Poorly Matched Continua" (Monster Musume x Prototype) ** In which two of Valon's favorite continua get butchered by a fake Alex Mercer. * "Of Timeline Butchery" (Monster Musume) ** In which the canon timeline of MonMusu gets mucked up royally. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters